La primera vez
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: ¿Melanie, puedes oírme? sí lo haces sólo quiero que sepas que voy a hacerle el amor a Wanda y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo - Oneshot:Ian/Wanda.


**Hola aquí con un pequeño oneshot de Wanda e Ian, de este maravilloso libro llamado "The Host", casi no hay fics de esta maravillosa historia, supongo que casi nadie lo ha leído porque sigue sin salir al español. Pero si estas aquí leyendo significa que ya te lo echaste^^ bien por ti....**

**Ahora la trama de mi fic es: que hubiera pasado si Ian hubiera decidido hacerle el amor Wanda, para recuperar a Melanie es vez de traerle a Jared (se acuerdan de ese capitulo awww el mejor de todos^^) ahí se los dejo.... espero les guste... ADVIERTO!! LEMON!!! Lo siento es que me encanta ^^**

*** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches IAN es mío, en el día Jared, y también me presta a Edward y a Jacob jajaja**

--

**La primera vez**

**--**

¿Que debía hacer?, yo sé que Ian quiere ayudarme, pero no sé si estoy lista para esto… él, al ver que yo lloraba desesperada por Melanie, decidió tomar la decisión de sucumbirme por completo para recuperarla de vuelta. Pero, ¿Qué pensaba hacer Ian para "sucumbirme"? Mis pensamientos fueron correctos…

Ian se disponía a hacerme el amor… y yo… había aceptado.

No pude decirle que no, porque una parte de mi, quiere pertenecerle, ser suya, además que me encuentro desesperada por hacer volver a Melanie, Jamie la necesita tanto…

Pero, por otra parte, tengo miedo, jamás he experimentado un acontecimiento de esa magnitud, involucrando tanto los cuerpos y los sentimientos, porque si los besos por si solos provocaban en mi reacciones que jamás hubiera imaginado; llegar a ese punto… a eso… me aterraba, y todavía agraviando el asunto, hay alguien más que me viene a la cabeza una y otra vez… Jared…

No quiero lastimar a Ian con mi confusión, y sé que lo hace por mi bien, o más bien, por el bien de Jaime... eso creo...

Ian cariñosamente me recostó en su colchón.

_¡Está sucediendo! ¡Realmente está sucediendo!._

—¿Estás segura Wanda? —preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos. —¿Estás segura de que quieres intentarlo? Créeme que si no quieres lo dejamos aquí… tú sabes que te quiero Wanda, eres lo más importante para mí, y jamás, jamás volveré a hacerte daño…— noté como se oscureció su semblante. Su punto débil: el día que marcó sus dedos en mi cuello. Y en ese momento ese recuerdo pasaba por su mente, estaba segura.

—Ian, estoy segura, debo recuperar a Melanie, cueste lo que me cueste… —le dije con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza volteada un poco a mi lado derecho. No quería que notara mi inseguridad. Era muy mala mintiendo o engañando.

Vi que por un momento lo dudó, pensé que Ian ya se había arrepentido de estar conmigo, mas sin embargo, me tomó el rostro y lo colocó justo frente al suyo y me besó en la frente.

—Te amo.

Mi piel se erizó por completo, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, sentí a mi corazón latir desbocado: a mil por hora. Mis labios se empezaban a abrir lentamente. Quería responderle algo, pero no había sonido alguno que saliera de mi boca. Ian con uno de sus dedos cierro mis labios, se sentó a un lado de mi, y se desprendió de su camiseta, dejándome al descubierto, su bello y varonil pecho. Mi respiración se agitó y mi cuerpo empezó a entrar a una temperatura peligrosa.

_¿Acaso me estoy enfermando o es esto normal? ¿Alterar mis sentidos es parte de este acto?_

Ian sabía que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder, más sin embargo, noté que él no se desesperaba conmigo, tiernamente me tomó de los brazos e hizo que me sentara, levantó mi blusa y me la quitó, me abrazó y colocó unos tiernos besos por los hombros mientras que al mismo tiempo notaba que me desabrochaba el sostén. El sostén se aflojó y sentí como se separó de mí.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó un poco nervioso

Supuse que se refería a terminar de quitarme el sostén que colgaba por mis brazos.

—..Sí...

Ian se acercó de nuevo y lentamente alejó el sostén de mí, dejando mis pechos desnudos. No pude evitar tomar la cobija y cubrirme sin siquiera pensarlo. Estos sentimientos humanos, eran mucho más fuertes de lo que yo imaginaba. Ian se sonrío un poco, se puso de pie, se desabrochó su pantalón y lo dejó caer. Yo creo que si mis mejillas no eran color sangre en ese momento, sería lo mismo decir que yo era humana. Volví a levantar la vista a Ian y así de repente, más bien de un tirón se quitó su última prenda, quedando totalmente desnudo, frente a mis curiosos y expresivos ojos. Se volvió a incorporar al colchón y se acercó hasta mi oído.

—¿Melanie, puedes oírme?, si lo haces, sólo quiero que sepas que voy a hacerle el amor a Wanda, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo…

Ian me estaba provocando, no, no a mí, a Melanie, él en verdad me estaba ayudando, y sentí vergüenza porque por un momento ya me había olvidado el "propósito" de esto, y solo me encontraba pensando en "esto".

_Cada vez me sentía más humana... ser egoísta no era parte de mí ser, pero, en este momento parecía que era así… parecía humana._

Pero a decir verdad, sus palabras retumbaban en mi corazón…

_Voy a hacerle el amor a Wanda._

¿En verdad es a mí, al alma que vive en el cuerpo de Melanie? o ¿Es en sí al cuerpo de Melanie?.

Me duele el pecho, _¿Es normal que me duela así en momentos como este?_

Ian volvió a recostarme, tomó la cobija con la que me cubría

—¿Puedo? —preguntó haciéndome señas de que si podía quitar la cobija, yo sólo moví mi cabeza asintiendo, él suavemente la fue quitando, poco a poco. Yo no quitaba los ojos de sus hermosos ojos azules, tenía miedo de mirar más abajo. Se acercó cada vez más a mi rostro y me regaló sus labios por un momento. Su beso era tan dulce y tan cálido, que realmente no entendía porque tenía tanto miedo.

_¿Melanie estas ahí?, aunque no me escuches… esto lo haremos juntas, porque éste es tú cuerpo ¿eh?_ pero sonaba hueco en mi cabeza, ni rastro de ella.

Ian empezó a descender un poco hasta llegar a mis, que diga nuestros pechos… nuestra espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y soltamos un gemido. No, a decir verdad era sólo mío, ese gemido era mío, este acto sólo era mío y de Ian. Se quedo ahí en mis pechos, _(míos porque solo yo sentía las caricias)_ estancado un momento, mientras que de mi boca sólo salían gemidos, mi respiración se entrecortaba, y mi corazón se aceleraba. Ian era tan dulce que por un momento sentí que me encontraba con un alma, pero un alma mucho más fuerte y mucho más apasionada que pudiera existir jamás.

_Me encantaba…_

¿Estaba mal sentirme tan bien en esta situación?

Y todavía no había rastro de Melanie…

Ian se detuvo y me miró a los ojos…

—Wanda, vas a ser mía… mía y de nadie más…

Mi corazón volvió a brincar. ¿Lo decía para provocar a Melanie de nuevo? ¿O lo decía para provocarme a mí? Porque si era la segunda, lo había logrado.

Yo me lancé a sus labios y empezamos a besarnos fuertemente, su aliento me quemaba, mientras que sus brazos me recorrían. Se alejó de mi boca y rápidamente bajó mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, todo de un solo jalón. Mi piel debía de ser del color de la sangre, pero no me importaba, solo quería estar con él, solo quería ser suya… como él lo había dicho.

—Hermosa… —dijo él.

—Sí, Melanie es hermosa… —respondí desanimada.

—No ella no, ¡Tú Wanda!, tú sonrojo, tú pena, tus besos, tus palpitaciones, tus movimientos, esos son tuyos… y a mí me parecen exquisitos.

¿De verdad merecía que un hombre como Ian me amara en la forma que lo hacía? Volví a lanzarme a sus labios, mientras que el calor nos abordaba otra vez. Sus manos me recorrían, las mías recorrían por su espalda hasta bajar hasta sus perfectos glúteos, él apretaba mis piernas, y mi espalda se arqueaba más de lo debido, los besos bajaban por mi cuello, pasaban por mis pechos y bajaban aun más… mis manos tomaban sus cabellos y los hacían nudos mientras que sentía su lengua recorrer mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la misma gloria. Todo se humedeció, e Ian estaba como desquiciado, recorriéndome con sus manos, mientras que su lengua seguía actuando.

_¿Merecía yo que algo tan bueno me estuviera sucediendo?_

Pero a pesar del calor, los gimoteos, las caricias y los besos… Melanie seguía sin aparecer… y en ese momento, no me importaba.

Ian se detuvo y se colocó arriba de mí con su cara viendo a la mía.

—Te amo Wanda... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mejor que nunca.

Mire como asintió y poco a poco sentí, como iba traspasando el umbral del placer, nuestras caderas cada vez estaban más juntas, hasta que por un momento… lo estuvieron.

Saber que Ian estaba más dentro de mí que lo que jamás lo estaría nadie, me hizo sentir especial y única. Mis uñas estaban clavadas en su espalda. La verdad es que no me dolía, sólo sentía mucha satisfacción y placer. El arriba y abajo de sus caderas, me estaban volviendo loca, buscaba sus labios desesperada, hasta que los encontré, estuvimos así por no sé cuánto tiempo, la verdad es que perdí la noción de este, pero el calor seguía en aumento, los besos eran más angustiosos y desesperados, y el movimiento de nuestras caderas se hizo más fuerte. Por un momento sentí que el calor me envolvía más de lo que ya hacía. Mariposas llenaban mi estomago y por un momento escucharlo gemir, se volvió en la gloria más pura que podía existir y así sin más simplemente... explotamos juntos…y en ese momento escuche la voz de Melanie, pero solo ese momento.

Ian se recostó aun lado de mí, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, y yo tampoco podía quitar una sonrisa del mío, aunque después se convirtió en una mueca.

_¿Melanie?, ¿Melanie?_

Pero, Melanie no respondió…

¿Qué le diría a Jamie? ¿Que debía hacer?

Mi sensación de bienestar y de culpabilidad se mezclaron en mi rostro.

—No te preocupes Wanda. —dijo y tomó mi mano.

—La encontraremos… yo te ayudare…

—Sí….

Siempre que esté con Ian, siempre estaré bien…

_Te prometo que te encontrare Melanie._

_Lo prometo…_

_Ian nos protege._


End file.
